La chevauchée de Kelen
by elhy
Summary: Kelen orphelin se retrouve subitement mêlé à une aventure dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas, entraîné par celle qui se dit être sa sœur. Les aventuriers de toujours se regroupent pour accomplir une autre mission, afin de sauver l'empire. Autant vous prévenir c'est un slash qui est prévu pour la suite.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfic.**

 **A vrai dire depuis un moment déjà cette idée me trottait dans la tête, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour franchir le pas et la coucher sur le papier.**

 **Alors autant vous prévenir immédiatement, je n'ai pas la plume de vénérable maître Pierre Bottero, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour lui rendre un hommage.**

 **Rentrons maintenant dans le vif du sujet. Cette fanfic sera centrée sur le personnage de Jilano, dont la mort m'a beaucoup attristée, et je compte y remédier. Elle fera intervenir un personnage de mon invention. L'histoire principale débutera un peu avant Ellana la prophétie, hormis les quelques premiers chapitres, mais vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Pour le moment je vais poser la base de l'histoire donc attendez-vous à être déstabilisés, mais vous retrouverez bien vite un univers familier.**

 **Je préfère également vous prévenir, il y aura sans doute du yaoi, alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas passer votre chemin.**

 **Pour ce premier chapitre, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de ma propre expérience de cavalière, même s'il faut avouer qu'en ce moment j'ai plutôt tendance à mordre la poussière, sans mauvais jeu de mots, et à tenter toutes les techniques possibles de vol plané. Enfin bon, le cheval c'est pas toujours facile, mais c'est une vraie école de la vie, donc je ne lâcherais pas de si tôt. J'arrête de vous embêter.**

 **J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me suivre dans cette aventure. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

 **Un immense merci à ma bêta Artemis042 pour tous ses conseils avisés. Sans elle la lecture serait bien moins agréable.**

* * *

 **\- 01 -**

 **Kelen**

Kelen tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur sa chaise. Depuis quelques temps déjà, des événements bizarres se produisaient quand il se mettait à rêvasser. Pas qu'il soit superstitieux, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, non, il avait juste une imagination débordante, alimentée par ses nombreuses lectures. S'il comparait ce qu'il vivait aux aventures des héros de ses livres, il allait finir par croire qu'il était magicien, mais c'était impossible, il était dans la vraie vie.

En désespoir de cause, il avait fini par se confier à sa mère. Son unique confidente humaine. S'il ne déchargeait pas ses inquiétudes, il ne pourrait se donner entier dans son métier. C'est ainsi qu'il avait finalement rejoint la matrone dans la cuisine pour une discussion qu'il savait essentielle.

La femme l'écouta se confier avec une pointe de tendresse. Tous deux savaient qu'elle n'était pas sa génitrice. Le jeune homme avait la mémoire trouble, et ses premières années voguaient dans le flou total. La seule chose dont il se rappelait, c'était la dame des services sociaux qui l'avait confié à la patronne de la ferme équestre dans laquelle il avait grandi. Sa mère adoptive l'avait élevé comme s'il était le fruit de sa chair, son mari avait fait de lui un jeune homme responsable, et lui avait transmis sa passiondes chevaux. Dans ce foyer d'amour, il s'était épanouit, et s'était forgé son identité. Peu importe les raisons de son abandon, il en avait fait fit, préférant regarder de l'avant.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui te trouble autant ? Lui demanda sa mère tout en épluchant des carottes.

Comme toujours, la femme savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se confia sans barrière. Il n'avait pas peur du jugement qu'elle lui porterait, il se livrait entièrement à lui.

\- Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être normal.

Kelen marqua une hésitation sur le dernier mot. Pouvait-on définir la normalité ? Sa mère s'approcha de lui, et lui remit une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Pour elle, la nourriture était le meilleur réconfort.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop te questionner, lui affirma-t-elle. Une partie de toi est comme emprisonnée, et peut être commence-t-elle à se libérer. Je suis sûre que tout te sera révélé en temps voulu. Il suffit de faire preuve de patience et d'accepter ces changements, lui dit-elle avec philosophie.

Kelen soupira, encore une fois, sa mère faisait preuve de sagesse. Il devait juste patienter, comme il l'avait fait si souvent, apprendre à s'adapter. Sur ces certitudes, il se leva et regagna sa chambre afin de se préparer pour la journée à venir.

A l'étage, dans sa chambre sous les combles, il observa le dehors. Il pleuvait à verse. Dernièrement le temps était peu clément, mais même la brouillasse ne l'empêcherait pas de passer ses journées en pleine campagne, jugé sur le dos de ses animaux. Il attrapa une culotte de cheval, comme il en avait des dizaines, les seules pièces de sa garde-robe, puis un gros pull pour se munir contre le froid. Enfin, il attacha ses cheveux noirs en cadogan. _(ndlb : J'approuve complètement. Les catogans sont géniaux.)_ Le reflet du miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux yeux violets lumineux. Petite particularité qui lui avait valu beaucoup de moqueries dans son enfance.

Dehors, comme présumé, le froid lui mordit la peau. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers les écuries. SousLaLune renâclait dans son box, impatiente de sortir. L'hiver, les chevaux étaient au box la nuit, mais dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, Kelen les sortait, et les bêtes piaffaient à son arrivée. Il les mit tous au paddock, puis concentra toute son attention à sa petite jument. C'était un beau pur-sang-arabe à la robe aussi blanche que neige. Les traits fins, elle toisait tout juste 1,55 mètres au garrot. Sa crinière grise retombait du côté gauche lui donnant un port de tête altier.

Il sortit SousLaLune, l'attachant pour l'apprêter. D'abord le pansage, moment de communication ultime entre l'animal et l'homme. Moment important que tout cavalier digne de ce nom respectait. Kelen le prenait très à cœur, car il lui permettait de vérifier l'état de sa jument, vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Il pouvait également sentir la bête, l'écouter, et savoir son humeur. Une fois le pansage effectué, il la sella avant de se hisser sur son dos.

Dans la nature encore endormie par le froid hivernal, il partit au pas. Les purs sangs arabes étaient reconnus pour leur grande endurance, et Kelen poussait au maximum les capacités de sa jument. Ils avaient d'ailleurs remporté bon nombre de ces compétitions, même les plus difficiles. La complicité qui les liait leur avait permis de passer outre l'épuisement, de franchir tous les obstacles.

Alors qu'il poussait SousLaLune au petit trot aux abords de la forêt, il ferma les yeux. Autour de lui plus rien n'existait, le temps s'effaçait pour ne laisser que les foulés de son cheval et lui. Les soucis du quotidien disparaissaient, il se concentrait sur lui-même. Le cheval le rattachait à l'immédiat, au moment présent, et seulement lui. Son corps prenait alors une autre dimension. Celle d'une maîtrise parfaite, il sentait chacun de ses muscles. La tension qui les habitait, leur contraction, rien ne lui échappait, tout était voulu. Un contrôle parfait du corps pour communiquer au mieux avec sa monture.

Sur le dos de sa jument, il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Même s'il savait cette impression fugace. Lui ne pouvait qu'emprunter cette liberté. Dès qu'il mettrait pied à terre, elle disparaitrait. Tout lui semblait plat, sans saveur. Peut être parce que dans ses rêves, et dans la culture, le héros parcourait toujours le monde à dos d'équidé. Lui-même en rêvait. Quoi de plus beau que d'être sans attache, libre de la technologie, et de toute contrainte ? Jamais il ne remercierait assez ses parents adoptifs d'avoir initié cette rencontre avec ce magnifique animal. Ni ce dernier de lui accorder ces minutes de grâce.

Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été rose, loin de là. Il avait dû apprendre à composer avec les nombreux chevaux composant leur ferme équestre. Tous différents, ne répondant pas aux mêmes aides, ni ne réagissant semblablement. Chaque cheval avait révélé une de ses propres failles. Il avait dû l'accepter pour continuer à avancer. Sur le dos des chevaux, il s'était appris. Encore mieux que la méditation, l'équitation l'avait fait s'accepter tel qu'il était, avec ses doutes et ses peurs. Le cheval était le parfait miroir de lui-même. Lorsqu'il arrivait en colère, ou frustré, le cheval ne faisait que lui renvoyer ces émotions, il jouait le rôle d'éponge. Sa jument s'imprégnait alors de sa colère et devenait ingérable. Avec de tels sentiments négatifs, il ne pouvait travailler. L'échange avec SousLaLune ne pouvait se faire que s'il était calme et ouvert. Il devait composer avec ses failles, et les affronter, le cheval révélait tous ses défauts.

Après deux heures de travail dans la forêt, Kelen rentra à la ferme, satisfait de sa jument. Son impulsion était puissante et elle lui faisait totalement confiance pour se détendre dans la nature. Il avait assuré sa place de dominant afin de la rassurer. Loin étaient les années à partir en campagne méfiant, vigilent au moindre écart de SousLaLune qui avait tendance à être très regardante, n'hésitant pas à partir au triple galop dès qu'un objet inconnu croisait son chemin.

Le jeune homme emmena la petite jument au centre du manège. Le trotting avait été bon, mais la séance de travail n'était pas terminée pour autant. A la fin du mois de décembre, un spectacle équestre allait être donné à la ferme, et son père comptait sur lui pour assurer un numéro. Le jeune homme mit pied à terre, installant le matériel dont il aurait besoin. Sa créativité avait été mise à rude épreuve, mais il avait imaginé un tour spectaculaire. Presque parfait. Il continuait tout de même à s'entrainer, car sa jument avait vite fait d'oublier les objets dont il avait besoins, et n'hésitait pas à dévier sa trajectoire. Un peu froussarde, elle se montrait très regardante quand son cavalier utilisait des accessoires. Ensemble, ils avaient énormément travaillé là-dessus, mais certaines appréhensions avaient la vie dure.

Une fois équipé, Kelen remonta. Il commença par un travail à plat pour détendre SousLaLune. Longues foulées de trot, puis de galop, travail de rassemblé, tout semblait bon pour lui faire oublier ce qui la rendait si méfiante. Doucement il la poussa, un peu plus demandant, de plus amples foulées, plus de vitesse, tout en restant constante. Son numéro était dangereux, et demandait une parfaite régularité du cheval pour réussir. Son père avait argué que sa jument n'était pas faite pour ça, mais le jeune homme n'en démordait pas. Il ne voulait pas effectuer ce numéro avec un autre cheval de l'écurie. Sa jument et lui étaient en harmonie, avec elle, il réussirait.

Lancé en plein galop, les cibles le narguaient. Kelen banda son arc et encocha trois flèches. Trois tiges qui devaient aller se planter au centre des trois cibles, une à chaque coin du manège. Le numéro devenait impressionnant lorsque d'un seul geste il décochait les trois flèches, et que celles-ci se figeaient au centre des cibles, là où il l'avait décidé. Le mouvement de son cheval ne devait pas influencer son tir, au contraire, il devait donner du rythme et de la puissance à son arc et à la corde. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait raté la cible que très peu de fois. Certes il y avait été progressivement, après de nombreux essais, il y était enfin parvenu, pour sa plus grande joie. La fierté qui ressortait de sa victoire n'était rien comparée au chemin qu'il lui semblait avoir parcouru.

Une cible après l'autre pour commencer. Habituer peu à peu sa jument au bruit des flèches, qu'elle ne prenne pas peur lorsque ces dernières partaient, qu'elle ne se sauve pas lorsqu'il échouait, et que les flèches se plantaient dans le bois de la carrière dans un bruit inhabituel. Aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à sa patience et à sa persévérance qu'il y arrivait.

Une inspiration, le temps de tendre la corde, sentir sa vibration contre son index et son majeur. Trouver le point d'impulsion, penser le trajet de la flèche, son but à atteindre. Enfin en une expiration relâcher le tout, en accompagnant le geste jusqu'au bout.

Les trois traits filèrent à toute vitesse, droit au but. Alors que les deux aux extrémités déviaient légèrement pour se diriger à l'endroit souhaité, le néant sembla les aspirer. En un battement de cils, les flèches disparurent.

Kelen stoppa SousLaLune, retenant un soupir de frustration. Il était habitué aux démonstrations de ce qu'il appelait son don. Régulièrement il était confronté à ce genre d'événement, qu'il avait fini par accepter. Mais ce dernier avait tendance à se manifester dans des moments rarement bien choisis. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas quand ses flèches rataient leur cible ? Le jeune homme soupira, ses flèches étaient définitivement perdues. Il mit pied à terre. Jusqu'à présent, son don se manifestait quand son esprit s'égarait, jamais à cheval où il était concentré sur chacun de ses gestes. Son don semblait prendre davantage d'ampleur. Les mots de sa mère résonnèrent dans sa tête. « Tout te sera révélé en temps voulu ». Kelen le sentait, ce moment approchait à grand pas. Un frisson d'appréhension le traversa. A quoi devait-il s'attendre pour la suite ?

La séance était finie pour aujourd'hui. Il n'arriverait plus à rien dans cet état d'esprit. Entrainant sa jument par le filet, il la remonta vers les écuries. Un dernier coup d'œil au manège pour le voir désert. Ses flèches ne réapparaitraient pas.

Sur le chemin, sa jument marchant gentiment à ses côtés, ses pensées s'égarèrent. Où pouvaient-elles bien avoir été ? Des flèches qui disparaissent, ce n'était pas courant. Le jeune homme se prit à espérer qu'elles n'aient pas tué quelqu'un.

* * *

 **Voici pour ce premier chapitre un peu prologue de l'histoire, où je présente l'un des personnages fard. Le second sera également un genre de prologue/liaison, la véritable histoire s'amorcera dans le chapitre 3, voir 4 (et oui il faut le temps que ça se mette en place).**

 **Je posterais donc le second chapitre dans la semaine (si vous êtes sages, sinon dans 15 jours), pour ce qui est de la suite, le rythme sera je ne sais pas encore, j'ai de très mauvais rapports avec le temps. Peut être un chapitre tous les quinze jours ? A très vite.**

 **Les reviews sont appréciés, et source de motivation pour l'auteur.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finalement sachant que j'ai une deuxième fiction sur HP en cours, il se peut que je prenne du retard, je m'en excuse.**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. L'intrigue se met en place petit à petit, on retrouve peu à peu un univers plus familier à Bottero.**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma bêta Artemis042 qui me donne de précieux conseils, et grâce à qui vous pouvez lire un texte beaucoup plus agréable.**

 **Assez de blabla, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre.**

 **\- 02 -**

Jilano ferma les yeux, toutes ses pensées s'envolant vers Ellana.

L'arc se banda, prêt à tuer une légende. Sans aucune émotion, l'assassin ajusta son tir. A cette distance, il le savait infaillible.

Trois traits sortis du néant envoyèrent son arme sur le sol, tandis que l'homme poussait un cri déchirant. Le bras cloué au mur, la douleur était inimaginable.

Alerte, le marchombre ouvrit les yeux. Jorune se trouvait immobilisé par trois flèches. Jilano fronça les sourcils. En un rien de temps, la situation venait de tourner à son avantage. Sans attendre davantage, il passa devant le traître. Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard, pour le moment il devait s'enfuir. Il prit le même chemin que l'autre marchombre pour enfin respirer l'air libre. Regardant la nuit étoilée, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Conscient que la vie venait de lui accorder un sursit supplémentaire, il s'entoura d'une chape de brume, et s'envola.

Le destin venait de connaître une perturbation. Le marchombre bien trop fin pour ne pas en tenir compte pesa les choix qui s'offraient à lui. Finalement, il décida de prendre la direction du pays faëls. Il était vivant alors qu'il aurait dû être mort. Par ce fait, il avait perdu le droit d'intervenir dans la suite des événements, au risque de bouleverser l'équilibre. Peu importe la direction que prendrait l'Empire, il devait s'abstenir d'agir. Comme son ami Sayanel, il allait prendre du recul. Le pays faëls lui paraissait être une bonne direction pour observer. Il s'agissait du pays de sa jeunesse, là où il avait grandit. La sagesse de ce peuple était encore trop méconnue des alvariens, mais le marchombre y puisait des ressources indispensables qu'il pressentait pour l'avenir.

Sans plus se soucier de la guilde, et de ses traquenards, il récupéra une monture. Mieux valait qu'il disparaisse avant que la rumeur de l'attentat ne se repende. On avait tenté de l'assassiné, et il ne doutait pas que Jorune ne lâcherait pas si rapidement l'affaire. Jilano ne pouvait se permettre de s'attarder. Après un dernier regard sur la capitale endormie, il s'éloigna au rythme de la démarche chaloupée de son cheval.

oOo

Ewilan quitta l'académie d'un pas vif. Promus sentinelle depuis la libération de Destan, et l'anéantissement du Chaos, elle savait pourtant que Gwendalavir était loin d'être aussi en paix qu'on le pensait. Pour l'heure, ce n'était pourtant pas la probabilité d'un nouveau danger qui l'a préoccupait, mais plutôt sa famille. Ses parents leur avaient révélé qu'elle et Akiro avaient un autre frère. Si elle faisait un rapide calcul, il devait être âgé aujourd'hui de vingt-cinq ans. Bien sur elle avait passé de nombreuses années à le rechercher sur Terre, là où ses parents l'avaient caché, en même temps qu'eux. Hélas, chacune de ses expéditions s'était soldée par un échec, à croire qu'il ne voulait pas être trouvé.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait tenter une énième tentative. La dernière, se dit-elle désespérée. Elle visualisa l'endroit où la mènerait son pas sur le coté. Un lieu éloigné de toute civilisation, paumé en pleine campagne. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas gouté aux grands espaces. Depuis quelques temps, elle passait ses journées enfermées avec les autres sentinelles, donnant à l'occasion des cours aux étudiants. Les aventures avec ses amis lui manquaient, et sans l'avouer de vive voix, elle souhaitait que Gwendalavir soit de nouveau en péril. Parcourir ce monde perchée sur Aquarelle lui démangeait l'esprit. La jeune fille repoussa toutes ses pensées parasites et effectua le grand pas.

oOo

Kelen marchait sur le chemin de terre glacée qui le menait jusqu'à l'écurie. Dehors, l'hiver avait prit ses droits, et c'est emmitouflé qu'il tenait le licol de sa jument. Avec de pareilles conditions, hors de question de s'aventurer dans une ballade. Il ne faisait pas confiance au sol pour offrir les appuis nécessaires à SousLaLune. Le jeune homme préférait la laisser brouter tranquillement, se contentant de la suivre à pieds. Sous son poil d'hivers, elle ne semblait pas souffrir du froid contrairement à lui. Ses doigts, malgré les gants se glaçaient, et que dire de son visage, seule partie non couverte par du tissus ? Son visage se pétrifiait tout bonnement, et le jeune homme se retrouvait à faire d'innombrables grimaces pour essayer de se réchauffer.

Heureux d'atteindre enfin les écuries, il accéléra sensiblement le pas, sous les ruminements de sa jument, visiblement pas aussi enthousiaste de rentrer. Des voix retinrent son attention, ses parents avaient de la visite. Kelen réfléchit, mais il ne souvint pas avoir été prévenu. Dans l'écurie, il eut la surprise de voir une jeune fille qui discutait tranquillement avec ses parents. Elle avait sensiblement le même âge que lui, à quelques années près. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui retint son attention. Oh non, ce fut quand elle se retourna pour braquer son attention sur lui. Il plongea alors dans deux puits violets. Les mêmes que lui.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina, et elle lui sauta dans les bras, prête à l'étouffer. Un coup de tête de SousLaLune l'éloigna de lui.

\- Doucement, ma douce, murmura Kelen en la calmant.

\- Désolé, murmura Ewilan. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû me présenter. Je suis Ewilan.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il secoua maladroitement. Kelen était surpris par cette jeune fille qui apparaissait comme une fleur. Durant cette brève présentation, ses parents s'étaient éclipsés les laissant seuls.

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir trouvé Kelen. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te cherche, lui révéla t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais qu'importe, à sa vue, une porte de sa mémoire venait de s'ouvrir. Encore trop tôt pour l'appréhender pleinement, il savait tout de même que cette fille avait un lien avec son passé.

\- Jolie jument, l'apprécia t-elle, en s'approchant plus doucement cette fois-ci de SousLaLune.

Kelen la laissa faire, il était rare que son tête de mule se laisse si facilement approcher, et encore plus caresser. Ewilan cessa son mouvement, vite rappelée à l'ordre par l'animal. Elle continua donc machinalement tandis que son attention se fixait sur le jeune homme.

\- J'ai des choses importantes à te révéler, annonça t-elle de but tout en blanc.

Le jeune homme sursauta, une vive douleur perçant ses tympans. Des flashs, des images envahissaient son cerveau. Ewilan l'éloigna jusqu'à une chaise.

\- Bienvenue au club de la mémoire gruyère, plaisanta t-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Kelen grimaça, et releva la tête, la regardant avec incompréhension. Ewilan soupira mais s'assit à ses cotés. Pour la deuxième fois, elle avait retrouvé un frère qui ignorait tout, alors avec calme et patience, elle se mit à raconter.

Kelen but ses paroles, comme un ivrogne avale l'alcool. Tout lui semblait si surréaliste. Elle lui parlait d'un monde, Gwendalavir, le sien, celui où il était né. Son don était ce que l'on appelait le Dessin. Elle lui avait brossé une explication rapide de son fonctionnement, mais il en apprendrait davantage lorsqu'ils seraient sur place. D'abord abasourdit, le jeune homme l'avait pourtant cru. Chaque mot touchait une zone de sa mémoire. Ce qu'elle disait n'était que la stricte vérité.

\- Il ne va pas falloir trop tarder. Tu sais, tu es très attendu, s'exclama t-elle.

\- Attendu ? Répéta t-il.

\- Mais oui, en Gwendalavir. Notre frère Akiro nous attend, ainsi que mes amis, et nos parents, renchérit-elle.

\- Il faut, que je te suive ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, hésita t-il.

Quitter si brutalement ses parents, même seulement adoptifs, sa vie, tout ce qu'il connaissait lui semblait difficile. Et même temps, l'excitation pulsait dans ses veines. Un vent le poussait à suivre sa sœur, qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer. Son monde était là-haut.

Dans l'embrassure de la porte, il aperçut ses parents. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, parfaitement conscient de sa décision. Depuis le début, ils savaient que leur fils finirait par partir. Ils ne pouvaient empêcher le destin de fonctionner. Ils acquiescèrent quant à sa décision, lui signifiant que c'était la bonne. Cependant, malgré leurs actions rassurantes, Kelen avait le cœur serré. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il se mordit férocement l'intérieur de la joue pour les empêcher de couler. Se donner en public, ne lui correspondait pas. Ses parents n'avaient que peu faire de son combat contre sa peine. En famille, leur garçon pouvait bien se laisser aller.

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras les uns des autres. Ce fut le signal pour Kelen qui laissa les vannes s'ouvrir. Sa mère beaucoup plus émotive que son père lui chuchota des mots apaisants, l'encourageant dans son choix, lui promettant de se revoir. Si Ewilan pouvait faire les voyages entres les deux mondes, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que lui en soit incapable.

Rassuré, Kelen se sépara de ses parents, embrassant une dernière fois l'étable du regard. Il s'arrêta sur SousLaLune. Sa douce jument, elle allait lui manquer, peut être davantage que tous les autres. Ewilan se douta de son attachement à l'animal, mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait l'emmener. Kelen se jeta sur l'encolure de l'animal qui ne broncha pas, ressentant sa détresse. Elle posa ses naseaux sur son épaule, dans un mouvement silencieux. Comprenait-elle qu'ils allaient être séparés ? Le jeune homme eut envie de répondre par l'affirmative.

Alors que l'étreinte se prolongeait, ce fut sa jument qui y mit fin. L'heure de la séparation était venue. Elle se recula, allant vers les parents du jeune homme. Même sans lui, elle ne serait pas seule, on s'occuperait d'elle. Il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille. Devant lui, la photo de famille était complète. Il laissait derrière lui son passé, mais il ne les oublierait jamais. Ils restaient gravés dans son cœur et sa mémoire. Son père pour tout ce qu'il lui avait appris, sa mère pour sa compréhension et son amour infini, et enfin sa jument pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre sur lui-même. Ravalant ses larmes, Kelen se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Allons-y, lui dit-il.

Ewilan prit sa main et après un dernier salut, ils disparurent.

Dans l'étable, le couple se regarda hébété, vite rappelé à l'ordre par la jument qui demandait sa ration de nourriture quotidienne.

 **Fin, pour ce chapitre.**

 **Snif, c'est avec émotion que je dis au revoir à SousLaLune, jument fidèle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nos amis les équidés seront bientôt de retour.**

 **Un peu court, je sais, mais il faut bien installer la base. Les prochains devraient être plus longs, mais surtout avec un univers plus familier, si l'on peut dire.**

 **Allez, je vous dis à la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont fortement encouragées, car source de profonde motivation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici enfin la suite!**

 **MErci pour les reviews, c'est une énorme source de motivation.**

 **Merci à ma bêta Artemis042**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **\- 03 -**

Le froid le saisit, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Kelen regarda autours de lui ébahit. Un instant plus tôt, ils étaient encore dans l'étable, et maintenant il se tenait face à une citadelle. Impressionnante par sa grandeur, face à elle, il se sentait insignifiant, écrasé par sa masse. Ewilan avait jugé bon de ne pas arriver immédiatement à l'intérieur, elle voulait d'abord que son frère se situe à l'extérieur, et comprenne à quel point ils avaient changé de monde. Durant leur brève entrevue, la jeune fille avait essayé de lui décrire Gwendalavir, mais de toute évidence, elle ne lui avait dressé qu'un pâle reflet de la réalité.

\- Je… souffla t-il à court de mots.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire.

\- C'est souvent le premier effet que fait Gwendalavir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par t'y habituer.

Elle le prit par la main, comme pour le rassurer. Sa peau chaleureuse l'apaisa. Il n'était pas seul dans cette découverte, elle aussi l'avait vécu il y a quelques années, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

\- On y va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant l'intérieur.

Kelen hocha la tête, et lui emboita le pas.

\- Ils nous attendent tous, chuchota-t-elle.

Le cœur de Kelen se serra. Sa sœur était dans son monde, elle avait des amis. Lui arrivait comme un intrus, il ne se sentait pas légitime. Le sourire éblouissant d'Ewilan lui fit oublier ses peurs. Si elle était venue le chercher, c'est qu'elle voulait de lui. Sa présence était désirée. Il ne devait pas douter, et laisser une chance à ces rencontres d'aboutir. Il avait sa place parmi eux.

La porte révéla une salle de réception, avec une table garnie de virtualités. Pour un peu, le jeune homme se serrait cru dans un château fort, comme au Moyen-âge. Toutes les discutions se turent, et les regards vinrent se braquer sur le jeune homme, qui eut subitement l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Un homme aux yeux magnétiques vint à leur rencontre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Ewilan, je vois que ta quête a porté ses fruits.

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Kelen, voici Edwin, le maître des lieux, le présenta t-il.

Puis s'adressant à tous.

\- Mes amis, je vous présente Kelen, mon frère.

Après cette intronisation, tous se levèrent et l'entourèrent, pressés de faire sa connaissance. Ce fut un défilé de visage, de flots de paroles qui menacèrent de l'engloutir. Il y avait Salim, l'ami d'Ewilan à la peau sombre qui était marchombre. Puis Ellana, la femme d'Edwin, l'ancien maître de Salim, leur fils Destan. Bjorn, l'homme vaillant, Aoro, le maître du monde, Rhous, le guerrier baraqué. Sayanel et Jilano, les deux hommes qui observaient en retrait. Chacun était revenu de son pèlerinage. Sayanel avait apporté une précieuse aide lors de l'organisation du combat contre le Chaos. Jilano, lui était resté en retrait, confiant ses conseils au vent qui les porte jusqu'à son ancienne élève. Leur contribution permit à l'Harmonie de remporter cette victoire, c'est donc avec eux que se firent les réjouissances. Enfin ses parents et son frère batifolant avec la jeune sœur d'Edwin. De nouveaux amis, de nouvelles connaissances. Tant de bouleversements.

Avec soulagement, Kelen gagna le calme de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Les émotions avaient été intenses durant toute la journée, il avait besoin de les digérer. Les changements avaient été nombreux, à commencer par les plats qu'il avait pu déguster. Rien à voir avec la nourriture terrestre. Certes les légumes restaient semblables, mais la viande était locale. Au cours de ses nombreuses conversations, il avait tissé les prémices d'amitié qui ne demandaient qu'à grandir. Epuisé par toutes les connaissances qu'il avait assimilées en si peu de temps, il s'effondra sur son lit.

oOo

Le jour se levait sur la citadelle, et Kelen se sentait prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée dans ce monde encore si inconnu à ses yeux.

\- Frérot, l'accueillit Ewilan de bonne humeur. Ta première nuit parmi nous s'est-elle bien passée ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, depuis longtemps il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Cependant, le malaise l'avait rattrapé dès son réveil. Il s'était senti perdu, orphelin de sa routine. Ce matin il ne verrait pas sa mère préparer le déjeuner, pas d'œuf à la coque pour lui, pas de jus d'orange fraichement pressé. Puis, il ne monterait pas SousLaLune, il ne sentirait pas le velours de ses naseaux contre son cou. Pas plus qu'il ne curerait les box avec son père en discutant du travail qu'il projetait de faire. Fini toutes ses habitudes. L'inconnu le terrorisait.

Sa sœur avait dû percevoir son inquiétude, car elle se chargea de lui délivrer son nouveau programme. Elle espérait qu'il le réjouirait assez pour qu'il oublie sa nostalgie.

\- Je crois que tu n'es pas encore très familier du Dessin, mais que dirais-tu d'un petit cours ?

Kelen grimaça. Avant il utilisait son don un peu au hasard, jamais on ne lui avait expliqué comment il fonctionnait, enfin aujourd'hui des personnes allaient être aptes à répondre à ses questions.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé, trois de mes flèches ont disparu dans la nature, se rappela t-il. C'était il y a quelques années déjà, depuis je ne l'ai plus jamais utilisé.

Dans le coin de la pièce, fondu dans l'ombre, le marchombre fronça les sourcils. Serait-ce possible ? La question méritait d'être approfondie. Sans un mot, il écouta davantage la conversation entre Ewilan et son frère.

\- La citadelle possède une pièce tout à fait exceptionnelle, où l'on pourra s'exercer toute la journée, le renseigna-t-elle. Nos parents nous rejoindront surement pour t'aider.

Kelen hocha la tête, il allait passer du temps avec ses parents. Peut être parviendront-ils à faire davantage connaissance que la veille. Avec tous ces nouveaux visages, il avait eu peu de temps pour parler réellement avec chacun.

Une fois le repas avalé, les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la vigie. Sa sœur n'avait pas mentit, ce monde était extraordinaire. Cependant il déchanta rapidement lorsqu'Ewilan prit son ton professoral. Pour elle, le Dessin était une seconde nature, aussi évident que respirer, et noyait son frère sous ses explications. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il lui faudrait travailler dur pour arriver à son niveau. Pour le moment, seul le fait de maîtriser les bases lui importait.

Comme prévu, leurs parents vinrent les retrouver dans l'après-midi. A eux quatre, ils restèrent en famille, discutant de tout et de rien. Akiro trop occupé avec Siam ne participa pas aux retrouvailles. Kelen leur raconta son enfance, tandis que les parents lui apprenaient l'histoire de Gwendalavir. Sa sœur elle lui narra toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues depuis son arrivée ici. Le jeune homme constata que Gwendalavir était loin d'être un empire tranquille. Dans la voix de chacun, il ressentit le frisson d'excitation qui les habitait. Ils aimaient leur vie d'aventuriers, bien loin de la routine paisible.

Le soir même, le jeune homme put constater que cette même envie d'aventure habitait tous les compagnons de sa sœur. Ils appréciaient que la paix règne, mais parcourir les routes, voyager leur manquait, et nuisait à leur équilibre. D'ailleurs Ellana avait succombé à l'appel de l'aventure. Edwin revenait de l'écurie pour leur annoncer que Murmure, le cheval de la jeune femme manquait à l'appel. Il ne s'inquiéta pas connaissant le désir de liberté de sa femme. Destan l'accompagnait alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait s'en faire, elle était en bonne compagnie.

Cette soirée fut l'occasion de se remémorer avec nostalgie tous les voyages qu'ils avaient fait. Kelen écouta attentivement et se mit à les envier. Ils en parlaient avec tant d'entrain qu'il rêva de vivre l'une d'elle avec eux. C'est des envies plein la tête qu'il alla se coucher.

oOo

Le lendemain, Ewilan abandonna ses cours de Dessin, elle confia son frère à Siam et Edwin. La veille, elle leur avait fait part de la passion de son frère. Même si elle n'avait qu'aperçut SousLaLune, elle avait senti la relation forte qui les unissait. Il suffisait d'entendre la façon dont Kelen parfait de son quotidien chez ses parents adoptifs, et des chevaux dont il s'occupait. Il était temps que Kelen se trouve sa propre monture. En Gwendalavir, sans voiture pour se déplacer, le cheval était indispensable, et puis Ewilan était sûr que ce ne serait pas pour déplaire à son frère.

Le jeune homme se laissa guider par les deux frontaliers dans la ville à l'intérieur de la citadelle. Il ignorait où ils le menaient, mais ne les questionna pas. Les deux guerriers dégageaient une force animale qui l'intimidait. Le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant, mais Siam ne s'en satisfaisait pas. La jeune femme pleine de vie avait besoin de s'exprimer.

\- Il parait que tu montes bien, s'exclama-t-elle.

Kelen hocha la tête, sa sœur avait dû leur en parler. La jeune femme lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, continua-t-elle.

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle n'en prit pas garde. Elle trépignait trop pour ne pas partager sa joie avec eux.

\- Tadam, s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un grand hangar.

Kelen la regarda sceptique ne comprenant pas son enthousiaste. Heureusement, Edwin se chargea de le renseigner.

\- Ceci est l'écurie des frontaliers. Ici chacun à son propre cheval, alors autant que tu es également le tien.

A ces paroles, les yeux de Kelen s'illuminèrent. Deux jours sans s'occuper d'un cheval lui avait manqué, surtout lorsque ces derniers avaient été au centre de sa vie depuis si longtemps. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et furent accueillis par quelques hennissements. Edwin l'entraina dans une partie avant de se stopper, sa sœur à ses cotés.

\- Choisi parmi eux celui qui sera le tien.

Kelen le regarda hébété.

\- Je peux vraiment, demanda t-il timidement.

Edwin acquiesça,

\- Vois ceci comme un cadeau de bienvenue.

Le visage de Kelen s'ouvrit. Il se précipita dans les allées à la recherche de son futur compagnon. Il dévisagea chaque équidé, entra dans leur box, les gratouilla, leur glissa un mot au creux de l'oreille. En retrait les deux frontaliers l'observaient faire, et s'étonnaient de la patience qu'il avait. En effet, le jeune homme passait du temps avec chaque animal, le découvrant avant de passer au suivant. Il était plus qu'attentionné.

Sa découverte prit toute la journée, et quand Kelen s'en rendit compte, il bafouilla une excuse envers les deux frontaliers qu'il avait fait poireauter. Aucun d'eux ne s'en formalisa.

\- Alors tu as choisis ? Questionna Siam curieuse.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et Siam fit une moue devant son manque de réponse.

\- Et c'est lequel ? Continua-t-elle comprenant que Kelen ne lui dirait rien à moins qu'elle le questionne.

Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'au box du cheval concerné. Il se stoppa devant un cheval de type anglo arabe. La bête était d'une jolie robe baie brune, avec une liste. Sa crinière noire ondulait librement du coté droit.

\- Très joli, apprécia Siam.

\- C'est une race très obéissante, renchérit Edwin.

Kelen acquiesça. Les anglo arabes étaient connus pour leur endurance, mais également leur qualité de dressage. Ils avaient des allures aériennes et une belle présentation. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui l'avait séduit chez ce cheval. Ce qui avait fait pencher son cœur autre sa petite taille, et sa morphologie fine, c'était l'intelligence qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux. Entre eux le contact avait été immédiat.

\- Alors comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua Kelen.

\- Il vient tout juste d'être débourré, et n'est jamais sortit en extérieur, alors je pense que tu vas encore avoir du travail avec lui, le renseigna Edwin.

Kelen sourit, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il préférait avoir un cheval ignorant et construire son chemin avec lui, leur relation n'en serait que plus forte. Il se mettrait à la tâche dès le lendemain.

Le soir même il prévoyait l'entrainement de son nouveau cheval, tandis que sa sœur lui demandait de s'entrainer au Dessin. Son programme allait désormais être chargé, mais c'était un mal nécessaire, et ça l'empêcherait de sentir la nostalgie de son ancienne vie.

 **Fin pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. L'histoire continue peu à peu avec au prochain chapitre un bouleversement qui va réellement ouvrir l'intrigue.**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous prochainement pour la suite.**


End file.
